


Untitled

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brother Feels, Character Bleed, Gen, Ghost!Dean - Freeform, RPF, Soulmates, The Epic Love Story of Sam and Dean, brothers on and off set, ghost!sam, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration from this quote by Jensen: "It’s like a split personality. It’s going to be interesting when the show does come to an end to try and shed that personality. It’s like living with a roommate. It’s weird." </p>
<p>What happens to Sam and Dean at the very end of it all?</p>
<p>
  <i>(thanks to a discussion with Myri, baronsamediswife)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Sam and Dean, the last episode of the last season, fighting together, until the very end, the very last scene.  They both go out in a blaze of glory and brother feels, maybe those never spoken words finally said out loud, hands against wounds or around the other’s shoulders.  Breathing their last breaths as one feels the other slip away for the last time, and the other follows, finally at a kind of peace.

Now imagine Jared and Jensen living out the life Sam and Dean would never have, could never really have.  
  
Sam and Dean will never truly die.  Their souls will just glimmer in the background of Jared and Jensen, always a part of them.  When J2 start growing older, getting grayer, Sam and Dean are still youthful and protective and watchful.  Their ghosts live on in them, the brother bond not just an onscreen fictional thing, but a live and warm integral part of J2′s lives.  That brotherhood came to life right off the page, jumped out of the TV screen into reality.  
  
Sam and Dean can now share in the happy families and love and cuddles and warmth, all the happiness, the pets, the kids, the wives, the homes.  They get to enjoy the things that a normal - safe - life has to offer, through the hearts and minds of the two that brought them to life.  They are never more than a mile or so from each others homes, watching kids growing up together, brothers hanging out together, their families entwined.  
  
It’s the only real happy ending we’d ever get for Sam and Dean.  Their heaven may be shared above, but on earth it’s found within two men who truly became brothers.  
  
Imagine, years later, Jensen washing and waxing his pride and joy from the show, Baby, down in his driveway.  Taking care of Baby has always soothed Dean’s soul, and Jensen finds a kind of peace himself while doing it.  Jared’s there, they’re reminiscing about their travels to and from Vancouver, to and from cons.  It’s a warm sunshine filled day, beers chilling in a bucket.  Jared’s sitting on that green cooler (you know which one) and Sam and Dean are able to feel it and take it all in.  
  
When the sun sets, they sit and watch the stars, clear across the big open Texas sky.    
  
Where does fiction end and reality start?  
  
It’s all very supernatural.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
